Repentance
by Red Moon Soul
Summary: Sasuke killed Naruto and destroyed Konoha but it didn't bring him happiness, only repentance. After he studied Ninjutsu for years he created one that would bring him back. To do as his friend and brother showed him. To live his life for another. FemSasu.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Today I stand over the ruins of Konohagakure no Sato. The place where I was born and the place i have destroyed... I stand on top of the Hokage monument on Yondaime's head, looking at the ruins which have for a long time have being cold and dead. The only thing I regret in my whole life lead me here. And now I finally understand Itachi, the thing he always tried to tell me the thing I never wanted to understand. My brother... for him I was his whole world and the only thing that mattered for him was my life. He knew he couldn't give me happiness, so he settled for the second best thing: the power. And the chance to use the power to achieve happiness in this life. But I threw it all away everything my brothe entrusted to me. He never intended to harm me he never could kill me. The only one that hurt me was myself. After I killed him I sided with madara which ended in destruction of both Konoha and Akatsuki and the death of Madara. Naruto killed Madara when Konoha fell... it seems fitting somehow that Madara died with the Hidden Village he helped to create and sought to destroy. The only thing I regret... is killing Naruto.

.

We battled after Madara was killed. Naruto was insanely strong far stronger than I could ever become, it was like that fight with Itachi all over again, he was faster and stronger, my genjutsu didn't work and my ninjutsu barely managed to wound him. I was again forced into the corner with no chackra and heavily wounded, as Naruto stood tall... I used my last move on him... Kirin... what irony... the one punishing the evil... truly what a joke... I was the evil not the ones I used it against... I was shocked when he let it hit him...but I was shocked more when he started to walk towards me I was so scared that I cried but when he was standing near me he didn't strike me he didn't shout or accuse me of anything... he simply smiled like he always used to when we were kids. He said only one thing: Sorry Sasuke, I guess this is it for me... live a happy life... he stood there unmoving after saying that. I cried until I lost consciousness. Only when I awoke to him still silently standing there I understood that he was dead. That this was the end - everyone I knew was dead and the whole world was in chaos.

.

When I looked on his face that was still smiling at me I understood that Naruto and Itachi were the same they never lived for themselves, they sacrificed everything they could for others - both Itachi and Naruto lost their families and happiness for the sake of others, but I guess Naruto had it worse, he was never given a choice... and then they sacrificed everything they had left for my sake.

.

Today I came here to make things right I finally understand what Itachi and Naruto felt, why they sacrificed everything for another's well-being. I also feel that way the life I have wasted all those sacrifices I will take all of it back, and I will repay you, my friend with my life. I will give you everything I have like you did for me. Today I will sacrifice this world to send my soul or my mind or whatever back in time, to make your life if just a little bit better.  
From this point on I will live my life for you, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Just wait for me...  
Forbidden Secret Art: gates of existence!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh... I am awake. I lay in a bed, in a warm bed with a slightly hardened from the constant washing sheets... I'm in the hospital it seems which means the jutsu worked.

Although I am afraid this is just a dream... I am afraid to move my body as not to awaken back to the ashes and self loathing born from my uselessness. I am afraid I wont be able to change anything at all. I lay and breath slowly, cautiously as in to not destroy the dream. In. Out. In. Out. In...

The door creaks a bit opening. I stop breathing as the footsteps come closer to my bed and as someone moves the chair to sit down. The one sitting on the chair speaks to me.

He coughs a b bit and starts speaking.  
-Hello Sasuke-kun - I immediately recognise the voice. This is the moment of truth. I open my eyes. - I hope I didn't wake you - In front of me on the chair is Sandaime hokage. Sarutobi Sasuke. - I am deeply sorry for what had happened to your family, but I must... - He looks at me with something I cant interpret in his eyes. - Ah... perhaps it is still to soon to speak about that... for now you should rest... I shall come at a later time, but for now I must apologise. I'll go for now. - The hokage stands up and leaves quickly. It must have been a reaaly disturbed look on my face right now, but as it is I am happy now for the first time in years.

The Years of experimenting with ninjutsu paid off at last. Now I am in the past where I have the power to do what I must do, to make his life just a tiny bit better even if it kills me.  
I have created the technique to travel through time but the cost of this technique is great. I have destroued the world and there is no turning back now... I am still amazed by my own creation an impossible blend of several powerful and forbidden ninjutsu.

The first one was Izanagi - to make the impossible possible. the second one was Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo - to seal and wield the power of all life in the world. The third one was Kamui - to open the path to the past. The fourth and the final one was Jigyakko no Jutsu - to walk the path. I do not know how I managed to control such power that tore the time itself apart. By the time I finished the jutsu the light had almost left me... but I endured and prevailed in the end. For him I made the impossible possible, I sacrificed the world, I opened the path that had never before been opened and walked it.

There is one more thing left that I must sacrifice in order to change the path this world would take.  
My body.


End file.
